


Owl you need to do is smile

by kettleowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative universe - Photographer/Model, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettleowl/pseuds/kettleowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my camera to your studio.<br/>  (The title has nothing to do with the fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owl you need to do is smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for minty-senpai on tumblr, where i have already posted this. As stated, the title has nothing to do with the fic, i just wanted to use an owl pun ; u ;   
>  This is a photographer/model AU. I have little knowledge of how the photography and model world work so this is all can squeeze out. I hope it's decent enough, because i desperatedly wanted to write this AU.   
>  Also this is so short! I'm a loser TTvTT

Akaashi Keiji, at the age of 26, has already made himself a name in the photography world. Famous for taking outstanding picture of Mother Nature, exploring and presenting sides of life, Akaashi is marking his name big and clear. On the other hand, this photographer is also known to have refused many proposals of renown fashion magazines. He has only ever accepted to photograph for charity organizations or photo shoots related to nature and eco-friendly.

• w • w • w•

 

“Konoha-san! How did the magazine manage to convince Akaashi Keiji? How much are you paying him?”  

“Akaashi Keiji agreed to do this because all the money he earns from this photo shoot will be donated to foster homes. Another reason is that the photo shoot’s purpose is to raise people’s awareness of their surrounding. Our magazine hopes this will have an impact…”

    
• w • w • w •

“Thanks for doing this photo shoot Akaashi. We really appreciate it.” They’re sitting in a coffee house, the smell of coffee and the soft melody of violin fills the air. Komi hands Akaashi the papers which contains the shoot’s details.

   
“It’s no big deal really. I should be thanking you guys. How did the interview go?” Flicking through the papers, Akaashi checks the time and place. He reaches for the black coffee, bringing the cup up and takes a sip of heaven.

   
“Konoha had to answer the questions and at the end, i thought he was about to lose his cool. Luckily he didn’t and all in all, it was good.” Komi laughs, taking in the interior of the house.

   
“I’m glad then. Can i come to the shooting studio a few days prior to check? I’ve never had a shoot here before.” Akaashi takes his eyes of the papers and directs his attention to Komi. He nods.

   
“Yeah cool! And maybe you can come early on the day of the shoot too? You can meet the models and get to know them.” Komi suggests. Akaashi thinks for a moment before nodding.

   
“Great! Here’s the studio number. I’ll tell them you’re coming. Just say your name when you get there and they’ll let you in. I have to go now, see you!” Akaashi watches as Komi leaves. Then he resumes to the papers, checking the model’s profile.

• w • w • w •

Just like Komi said, they let Akaashi in easily, even getting a person to show him around. The studio is nice, big and bright. It gives off a welcoming aura and makes Akaashi feel comfortable. Akaashi has asked to be alone after the tour trip and his guide has happily agreed, leaving him on his own. The place where he’s going to shoot is bigger than the few he has seen in his tour trip. It also has more equipments and machines. This must be the main place where photo shoots had taken place.

   
Akaashi’s about to turn more lights on when he realizes he doesn’t know how to and there isn’t any guide around to ask how. Suddenly, the place brightens and he isn’t the person who did it. Turning around, Akaashi finds himself face to face with a man who seems to be his age or a few years older. And the moment the man lays his eyes on him, he breaks into the biggest grin.

   
“You’re Akaashi Keiji right? Always been a big fan of your! Nice to meet you here!” The man walks to Akaashi, hands waving and making wide gestures.

   
“Who are you?” He manages to ask and realizes he sounds pretty rude a second late. The man doesn’t seem faze though.

   
“I’m Bokuto Koutaro! I’m the owner of this studio! Glad to have you here in my studio! I thought you were coming in the afternoon so i came in late in the morning. Should have come sooner huh?” The man, Bokuto - the name somehow sounds familiar - laughs, his white and black hair shining under the lights.

   
“Nice to meet you too Bokuto-san. Sorry for sounding so rude earlier.” Akaashi shakes hands with the man, smiling apologetically. “It’s a really wonderful studio you have here.”  Bokuto perks up at the mention of his studio, and his grin seems even bigger. “I know right! The studio is my pride and honor! Have my eyes on this beauty when i was still in university. Look at me and it now! We’ve been through a lot together!”

   
And so, the day is spent listening to Bokuto’s stories, going out for lunch with Bokuto and preparing the place for the shoot also with Bokuto. Akaashi wonders why he hasn’t known and come to this studio sooner.

• w • w • w •

The day of the shoot comes and Akaashi is surprisingly more excited than normal. He knows a big reason is that he gets to meet Bokuto again. He gets there early again. A few people are there, setting up the place like how Akaashi and Bokuto had decided on the other day. He introduces himself and quickly gets to know them. They all are the people who have worked for the studio and magazine for a long time. A few minutes later, a guy with pudding hair comes in and greets the staffs. He seems to have known them, probably he had worked with them before. Akaashi thinks the guy hasn’t seen him until eyes meet eyes and pudding head sets his things down.

   
“I’m Akaashi Keiji, i’ll be the photographer today. Nice to meet you.”

   
“I’m Kozume Kenma. I’m the manager of model Kuroo Tetsurou. Pleasure to meet you too.” Kenma says in a small voice, not really looking at Akaashi in the eyes anymore but he doesn’t mind. They talked a little more, then they help the others before more people come.

   
Akaashi has met and talked with most models and currently waiting for the last one. Komi and Konoha are besides him, chatting and overlooking the set. Then Bokuto bursts in, still looking charming with messy hair and clothes.

   
“There’s our last model Akaashi. Get on with it then we can start the shoot.” Komi says as Konoha scolds Bokuto for being late. Bokuto looks at Akaashi. Akaashi gazes back at him.

   
“Hey there Akaashi! We meet again! I’m Bokuto Koutaro, full time studio-owner and part time model!”

\- w - w - w -

    
The shoot has gone more than perfect. The models have all been professional and quick to work. The staff have done a great job. Akaashi himself feels like he has also been more efficient today.

   
He packs his stuffs, saying goodbye to everyone and heads out. The sight of Bokuto standing next to his car, waiting for him with a big grin isn’t much of a surprise. Akaashi thinks he should freak out for having gotten used to Bokuto already when they’ve just met a few days before but he doesn’t care and spending more time with Bokuto sounds like a great idea.

——————-

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe i'll research and write a sequel if i have time (i'm drowing in school works now)   
>  The story "The bakery" will be put on hold for the mean time because my computer died TTvTT i write that story best when i'm on my computer!   
>  If anyone has a request for a fic, you can find me on tumblr with the same name but i can't guarantee that i can write it. If i do, it'll take a long time because i'm such a slow writer ; u ;


End file.
